


The Power of Submission

by Bumblebabiebelle



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, F/F, F/M, Gay, Heavy BDSM, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian, M/M, Masochist Harry Potter, Platonic BDSM, Polyamory, Sadist Draco Malfoy, polyam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebabiebelle/pseuds/Bumblebabiebelle
Relationships: Draco x Hermione, Ginny x Luna - Relationship, Harry x Draco, Harry x Ginny, Harry x Hermione, Pansey x Hermione, Ron x Hermione - Relationship, harry x hermione x draco
Kudos: 37





	The Power of Submission

"Are you ready to go, Malfoy? I won't be waiting for your sorry arse all night, I've got three scenes and a negotiation planned, I can't be late."

Draco scoffed, and his eyes rolled back as his hands worked to fix a sloppily done bow tie onto his neck. He gave up trying after the second time. Throwing up his hands in defeat, he groaned. Pansy shot up, approaching him directly, a smile etched on to her lips. He looked into her shining brown eyes and gave her a tender smile. He knew what she wanted, but he also knew she knew better than to do so without permission.

"Would you mind terribly if I bothered you for an act of service, pet?"

Her grin cracked wide and she nodded, proceeding to busy her hands in the length of silk ribbon around Malfoys neck. She looked at the pristine kept fabric and huffed contently. Her mind was elsewhere, as she ran her fingers along the fabric and looked at it very dreamlike, it was very obvious . Draco tapped his watch to ring her back to herself, reminding her of the objective at hand.

"There you are, sir. Just the way you like it! Not too tight, but not loose enough to move around and embarrass you."

He smiled at her fondly, and ran his hands through her hair, and she broke into a fit of giggles. Her smile was infectious in all the best ways, and he pulled her into a hug. Her skirt, which left almost nothing to the imagination was flowing and bouncing against her thighs every moment she made. Draco dragged his fingertips along the exposed flesh of her thighs as Pansy straightened herself on an almost instinctive thought. He smiled against the nape of her neck, feeling the warmth and weight of her body against his. Her body language, and her face had fallen slightly, her eyes drifted downwards, and her hands were folded lightly behind her back. 

"Did you do as I requested, Pet?" Draco hushedly whispered into her ear "I want to make sure everyone knows my property is of the highest quality. Not only does she know proper etiquette, but she is clean, and well maintained. An excellent breeding hole."

He felt her body begin to sway and her eyelids flutter in a daze like state. Her mind was hazed and she could feel her submissive headspace and she answered, without raising her eyes to meet his, or missing a beat.

"Yes sir, I did as you asked of me. Thank you for correcting me, I am your property and I should act accordingly."

Her face glowed with happiness, and she looked genuinely happy. Her shirt was plain, bright, sunflower yellow. Her favorite. She had a smile that just screamed confidence, along with a body to back it up. Her perky B cup breasts were heavily exposed by a sheer, white bralette, and her perfectly proportionate legs were on display thanks to her pleated white skirt. The skirt covered almost nothing, but at the same time, didn't expose enough. It left you wanting more; wanting to feel every inch of her exposed flesh. Her virgin white skin made mouths water, and heads turn. She was everything any dominate could want and ask for, but she cared for no one other than Draco Malfoy.

Despite the belief of many, their relationship, though passionate, was in no way sexual. Their dynamic included something a thousand times more intimate than any form of penetration could provide for them. Their relationship was formed from trust, mutual respect, and most importantly, admiration. Not for the statuses they held, or the people whom they associated with, not even for the talents they individually possessed. They admired each other because of the way they both had learned to grow, admit their wrong doings and make amends for those wrongs. 

"My my, what a good little toy you've become Ms. Parkinson."

She whimpered as he pressed his chest to her back, as if remembering every inch of her small frame. She nodded in compliance and her smile was bright. Draco wrapped his arms around her and she felt the warmth spreading through her sides. He gently nibbled on her earlobes and he grinned into the nape of her neck, deeply inhaling and thinking back to every time he had held her like this. Replaying her every gasp, whimper and scream that he had etched out of her. He snaked his fingers around her throat and she felt the pressure of his hands, edging out an almost desperate whine from her throat. 

"Now dear, my shoes are quite filthy. Would you be a good girl and clean them up for me? We can't have anyone thinking our house strives for anything less than perfection now can we?" 

She shook her head eagerly and Draco smiled as he guided her down the hallway into their living area. She opened the drawer nearest the television stationary set and pulled out a rag and shoe polish. Draco sat without a word as she knew what he expected of her. He smiled down at her as she lowered herself to her knees and worked intently. The need to please her sir was greater than her concern for being late as that was now long gone. She smiled as he she worked and he looked down straight faced and deep into headspace.

"Sir, does my work satisfy you or shall I do it once more?"

He looked over his newly polished shoes and scoffed. His mouth curved into a sneer and she looked down at her knees. With her head bowed with respect, and her palms laying flat and upward she spoke once more, this time very meekly.

"Sir, we'll be late if we don't leave soon. I know you're a punctual man, and I wouldn't want you to be anything less than your best."

In a swift movement, Draco pushed her forward causing her to fall in a less than decent position. Her skirt fell at her waist, exposing her panties. He lightly stepped on her throat and her eyes went wide. Fear was evident, but there was something more. Something almost primal; It was arousal. 

"Pet, do not forget your place."

"Yes sir, I apologize sir."

"And where is your place pet? Say it, so that I can hear it from your mouth. Tell me your place."

His sadistic grin fell wide across his lips, and his eyes fixated on her quivering lips. Tears welled in her eyes and she pushed desperately against Draco's shoes, gasping for breaths. 

"Say it, pet. Say it before I hurt you in ways you'll love. I'll make you cry, and remind you of who you belong to."

Her whole body was shaking, and a sob escaped her throat, as she tried desperately to do as he said, but failed miserably. With a satisfied smirk, he lightened up and the petite dark haired nymph gasped raggedly, her lungs felt ready to burst. She threw her body at his feet, clinging to his foot like he was the air she breathed, and she was running out. Sobbing, she knew what he craved to hear and she was more than happy to oblige. 

"I belong to you, sir. My mind, body, and heart; they're all yours for you to do with as you see fit. You are my master and I am your slave. I am below you, and live only to serve you."

He smiled warmly at the trembling figure beneath him. Her black hair was strewn everywhere and her face was flushed with a mixture of embarrassment, and happiness; she knew her place in the world and that place was beneath her master. She could take over the world had her master asked it of her.

"You're so good to me, Ms. Parkinson. God knows who I'd be without you. You may be the one on your knees, but I am the one at your mercy. Never forget that, my dear."

Pansy smiled wide and her face went a deep shade of red. He removed his foot completely from her neck and pulled her to her feet gently, fixing her skirt and sweatshirt as she stood there. She was careful not to move as he worked his magic, making her feel better. He pressed his lips along the indentures of her arms and smiled. He may have had it all while attending Hogwarts, but he never wanted it all. All he wanted was to love and be loved by someone. Even though the love he had now was not romantic, it was fierce. It was carnal beauty in all its shining grace. She was his, mind and body, and nothing was going to change that. Not everyone understood the intensity of their love for one another, but they didn't need to as far as they were both concerned. They chose that life, and that was something no one could take from them again. Their freewill was exactly that. It was theirs. 

"Smooth out your clothing and clean up your face, it's time we head out."

She was flustered as he helped her to her knees, and then to her feet. Her mind was deeply in subspace, and he knew it. She both loved and hated how he was the only man to be able to put her this deeply into subspace. They may not have been compatible sexually, or romantically, but he knew her like the back of his own hand. He knew what made her tick, what made her excited. He knew her.

"Sir, you're so kind to me, please never leave me."

Her eyes watered and her hands shook majorly and Draco immediately dropped to his knees. He wrapped her up in his arms, he held her close and she sobbed into his chest. She was shaking, her whole look was messy. Her eyes were dazed, and clouded, in no way ready to scene. 

"Love, I want you to get into bed. We will not be attending the party tonight. You definitely should not play after that sub-drop."

She looked at him and nodded disappointingly as she had been looking forward to this evening all week long. She understood why, but she was disappointed in herself for not being able to control her emotions. She looked at him with a pout. 

"Sir, didn't you have a scene planned for today?"

He sighed somewhat upset about not being able to scene, but took comfort in the fact that he knew his submissive would be well taken care of by himself and all the house elves.

"Yes, but they can always be rescheduled. You are and always will be my first priority."

She pressed her body against his, and she smiled contently. 

"Thank you for taking such excellent care of me, sir."

"Rest now, angel."


End file.
